To Heal a Broken Heart
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: Shayera and John go to a former POW planet to answer a SOS. What happens after a night of heated passion?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lt. Shayera Hol lay on an old musky bed with a high fever caused by an infection running through her veins.

At twenty-five Shayera was a hell of a fighter, but the other Thangerain soldiers hid her from the Gordians that lashed her back open with a cat of nine tails and rusted nails.

Kami Cross stayed by her side holding her hand, "Don't give up, Lt. Hol."

"Not planning to, Kami," Shayera Hol told the dark haired woman. Kami's sapphire eyes showed some untold pain that she refused to share and she moved through the shadows, "Kami, where is Luca?" Shayera asked as Kami wiped the sweat from her brow.

"He's not here," Kami said to Shayera, "I'm going to give you a shot of antibiotic and then I'm going for help."

**X_X**

True to her word Kami returned with help Shayera could hear the fighting from her bed.

Getting up on shaky feet, "What's going on?" she asked one of the soldiers that hid her.

"The entire Thangerian army is here, Lt. Hol," the soldier replied.

Smiling she said, "Help the wounded get out. Use what you can as weapons."

"Yes ma'am," Shayera was weak, but she would fight tooth and nails to get out of the hell hold.

Kami appeared and helped Shayera walk to a hole that got blown into the wall, "A little further, Shayera," Kami told her when she fell.

A winged man entered when he saw movement, "Lt. Hol."

"No, Lt. Kalston," using her maiden name, "Dumb ass."

"Just surprised to see you that's all," the man said, "Commander Hro Talak, he said seeing Kami cold sapphire eyes stirring at him, "If looks could kill."

"Mine can if you're not careful. She is weak and recovering from an infection," Kami said, "So quit the chit chat and get her out of here," Kami snapped harshly.

Hro picked the winged woman up and was surprised by how light she was, "You'll be alright, Lt. Hol"

Shayera blacked out and that was all she remembered till she woke up in a hospital.

**X_X**

"Unfortunately Lt. Luca Hol didn't survive we found his body three days ago," one of the soldiers told her.

Shayera just looked at him and waited for him to leave. She would not cry in front of another solider. Luca was her husband for five years yet she did not love him but she was very fond of him. Luca and Sheyera had two beautiful daughters together.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **Going With**

**5 years later**

Shayera Hol was helping, John Stewart, her former lover, get ready for going to space to check out a SOS. Right now John was too busy arguing with his newest girlfriend, Vixen, "I told you, Mari, you can't come. I have Black Carney and the Human Atom coming with me."

"John," Vixen whined, "We never get to spend any time together."

"John," J'onn J'onnz came up to him, "I did research on the planet you're going on. It's a former POW planet. Shayera, come here," Shayera put the first aid kit in the cabinet and walk over to him.

"Yeah J'onn?" Shayera asked.

"Do you know this planet?" he handed her the paper with the information on it.

Everybody watched her as Shayera's face turned white as a ghost, "Unfortunately, I was a prisoner there. Why?"

"Do you know your way around it?" J'onn asked more than said.

"Let's see. I had a fever from an infection and I had the crap bet out of me. So if eating dirt is knowing the planet than hell yeah."

J'onn looked at her, "You could have said no."

"Where's the fun in that?" Shayera replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Black Carney came down with the flu, and the Human Atom well he had an appointment," J'onn told her, "You have to go with John. Vixen stop arguing with John. Shayera go get your mace."

"But..." Mari started to say.

"Mari," John started, "Shayera is going to help nothing else."

Ever since Shayera got back Mari grew a jealous streak as big as a football field. Shayera and Mari didn't get along at all. Every time John and Shayera talked Mari would push herself between them.

Shayera had her mace tied to her hip. J'onn said good luck to them both. As they left Mari had steam coming out of her ears.

**JLU**

"Mari looked pretty steamed when we left," Shayera told John as she looked through the information that J'onn gave her.

"She is not happy right now," John frowned.

"Maybe you should spend more time with her," Shayera sat back and sighed.

Closing her eyes Shayera sat back and sighed, "You're alright?"

"Yeah, I will be," Shayera opened her green eyes, "Are you hungry?"

"Shayera, what happened there other than what you told us," John stopped Shayera before she could get up.

"Don't worry about it John, I'll deal with it," Shayera relied softly.

"Shayera," John still refused to let it go, "I'm still your friend, and I want to help."

"I'm tired that's all," Shayera lied.

"Liar," he stood up after hitting curse control.

"Leave it alone, John." Shayera tried to pull away but John refused," John please leave it alone."

"You lost somebody didn't you," Shayera looked away, "Tell me."

Shayera closed her eyes, "His name was Luca. He was my husband for five years," tears fell from her green eyes, "You happy now," Shayera finally pulled away from John.

John watched as Shayera ran into the bedroom to cry, "Sorry Shayera," John whispered.

**JLU**

Shayera laid in bed her face buried in the overstuffed pillow. Shayera didn't really love Luca. He saved her from her monster of a grandfather, but she cared for him, but she cried for the loss of a man with a gentle heart and hell of a fighter. Who would die for their daughters, Anya and Titania?

**(A/N take place after Ancient History)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Friendship Anew**

Shayera calmed downed enough to take a shower. The hot water relaxed her muscles, and her nerved, "Shayera, are you hungry?" she heard John call from the other side of the door.

"Just give me a minute," Shayera said taking a deep breath.

Shayera walked out of the bathroom to the joining bedroom and got dress on regular clothes.

John made Shayera a BLT her favorite, "How are you feeling?" he asked as Shayera came in.

"Better I guess," Shayera's hair was slightly damp from her shower.

They ate in silence John looked at Shayera every once in awhile. Shayera looked out of the window at the thousand of the stars that dotted the sky.

"What?" Shayera finally asked him.

"Why did tell any anybody about Luca?" John asked still not believing it.

"It was long time ago. I was twenty when he died. Infection was a killer," Shayera sighed softly.

"You were twenty which means you where married at fifteen years old?" John was shocked. Any man touching Shayera in any sexual manner made him sick.

"It was arranged marriage. He asked my grandfather for permission a week before my fifteenth birthday. I cared for him, but I don't really know," Shayera moved a stray hair away from his face.

"What about Hro?" John had to ask.

Arranged as while, No body made my grandfather anger. If I did piss Hro off he told my grandfather and I got a beaten. What I put with to protect my sister," Shayera said._ And my daughters._ She thought to herself.

"I sorry Shayera," John caressed her face gently.

Shayera pulled away from John's gently caress missing the warmth admittedly, "Why?"

"You have been through so much un such a short time?" John stood up in front of Shayera. Her emerald green eyes still showed that she was a warrior, and now they that she was a woman that was trying to stay in control of her emotions.

"John I've been trying to move on," Shayera told her former lover.

"How?" John leaned over to Shayera and kissed her gently.

Shayera returned the kissed closing her eyes pulling John closer, "Don't start if you can't finish."

John felt like his body was on fire. Shayera was the only one that could do that with just one kiss or just one look.

Shayera was going mad. John held her close and she could feel his manhood threw he clothes. Moaning softly Shayera' wings fluttered softly. John knew that only happened when she was aroused.

John pulled back from Shayera and he saw the woman he feel in love with years ago, "Sorry, John," Shayera ran back to the room.

John watched her go, was he stupid for kissing Shayera. Mari never lit his body on fire like Shayera did. John knew that Shayera refused to come between Mari and him. To give him a chance to be happy, but was he really happy.

**JLU**

Shayera cried softly into her pillow again. Shayera never knew what love was till she meet John, "Shayera are you alright.

"No, I'm in love with you," Shayera hiccupped, "You already said you were staying with Mari. I have to deal with it."

Shayera's beautiful face was buried in the pillow. John put a hand on her lower back, "Mari hates when I do this," John started to nip on her neck.

Shayera took a deep breath and moaned. John gently rolled Shayera over and saw her emerald green eyes filled with passion and lust. John's hand reached under Shayera's shirt, "John Shayera moaned as he kissed her lips.

They exchanged kissed has John removed her clothes, "Take your damn clothes," Shayera kissed him full of passion trying to remove his uniform.

John laughed softly as he removed his clothes using his ring, "I almost forgot how beautiful you are Shayera."

John kissed ever inch of Shayera's body. She was so ready for him if John didn't do something soon she was going to explode. Shayera wings hit the bed hard. John knew she was getting close.

"Shayera," John moaned as slide into her as he felt her nails bite into his back.

The only thing that could be heard was Shayera Hol's and John Stewart's sounds of love making. John couldn't get enough of Shayera. He worshipped her body with his. Shayera's strong wings wrapped around him as he climaxed along with Shayera, releasing his seeds deep inside of Shayera's wombs.

**JLU**

John watched Shayera sleep cuddled up next to him. For once he was relaxed and satisfied. Even though it was not supposed to happen. He was with Mari. Now he had to break Shayera's heart. Heaven help him.

John slowly got up from where laid. Praying he would not wake the sleeping beauty. He went to the control room and turned to the manual control.


End file.
